The present invention provides novel compounds, novel compositions, methods of their use and methods of their manufacture, such compounds being generally pharmacologically useful as anti-platelet aggregation agents in various vascular pathologies.
The aforementioned pharmacologic activities are useful in the treatment of mammals. More specifically, the compounds of the present invention act by blocking the platelet receptor site of the protein fibrinogen. Fibrinogen is a glycoprotein that circulates in the blood plasma, and whose platelet receptor site is glycoprotein IIb/IIIa. By blocking the action of fibrinogen at the receptor (glycoprotein IIb/IIIa), the compounds of the present invention interfere with platelet aggregation, which is a cause of many vascular pathologies. At the present time, there is a need in the area of vascular therapeutics for such a fibrinogen receptor blocking agent. By interfering with hemostasis, such therapy would decrease the morbidity and mortality of thrombotic disease.
Hemostasis is the spontaneous process of stopping bleeding from damaged blood vessels. Precapillary vessels contract immediately when cut. Within seconds, thrombocytes, or blood platelets, are bound to the exposed matrix of the injured vessel by a process called platelet adhesion. Platelets also stick to each other in a phenomenon known as platelet aggregation to form a platelet plug. This platelet plug can stop bleeding quickly, but it must be reinforced by the protein fibrin for long-term effectiveness, until the blood vessel tear can be permanently repaired by growth of fibroblasts, which are specialized tissue repair cells.
An intravascular thrombus (clot) results from a pathological disturbance of hemostasis. The thrombus can grow to sufficient size to block off arterial blood vessels. Thrombi can also form in areas of stasis or slow blood flow in veins. Venous thrombi can easily detach portions of themselves called emboli that travel through the circulatory system and can result in blockade of other vessels, such as pulmonary arteries. Thus, arterial thrombi cause serious disease by local blockade, whereas venous thrombi do so primarily by distant blockade, or embolization. These diseases include venous thrombosis, thrombophlebitis, arterial embolism, coronary and cerebral arterial thrombosis, myocardial infarction, stroke, cerebral embolism, kidney embolisms and pulmonary embolisms.
There is a need in the area of cardiovascular and cerebrovascular therapeutics for an agent which can be used in the prevention and treatment of thrombi, with minimal side effects, including unwanted prolongation of bleeding in other parts of the circulation while preventing or treating target thrombi. The compounds of the present invention meet this need in the art by providing therapeutic agents for the prevention and treatment of thrombi.
The compounds of the present invention show efficacy as antithrombotic agents by virtue of their ability to block fibrinogen from acting at its platelet receptor site, and thus prevent platelet aggregation.